Sexo Fogoso
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Quando Bella promove uma das fantasias sexuais de Edward Cullen, ela se torna dominante e perigosa. LEMON! Edward x Bella. - tradução de Sex on Fire, escrita por thexADVENTURE.


**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence. Nem mesmo esta fanfic. Esta é uma tradução de **Sex on Fire**, escrita por thexADVENTURE. A original está nas minhas fanfics favoritas!

* * *

**N/T:** Eu li e amei, espero que vocês também gostem. Irei traduzir as reviews para a autora. Então mandem bastante.

* * *

_**Sexo Fogoso**_

.

.

.

**EPOV**

4 dias. 96 horas. 5760 minutos. 345600 segundos. Esse era o tempo desde que Bella esteve nua. E perto de mim. Isso quase me fez chorar do quão patético eu era. Quero dizer, fala sério. Nenhum homem senta em seu escritório, sete horas por dia, e calcula quanto tempo faz que sua mulher esteve nua. Era muito patético. Se Emmett soubesse disso, ele iria me socar. E Jasper iria rir… histericamente. Mas não podia evitar. Sua pele macia fazia meu corpo arder e minha excitação ficar dura como ferro. Enquanto eu sentei, terminando meus cálculos, eu ouvi Kate, minha secretária, me interfonar.

- Sr. Cullen? – sua voz ronronou. Credo.

Eu pisquei em desgosto e apertei o botão.

- Sim, Kate?

- Hum, sua esposa esteve aqui agora mesmo. Ela me disse para não avisá-lo até que ela fosse embora.

Eu encarei o telefone. O quê? Espere. Não. Como assim? Eu pisquei algumas vezes, confuso e então apertei novamente o botão.

- O que ela desejava?

- Ela trouxe um pacote.

- Mande para cá. - um pacote?

Eu levantei e olhei pela janela para ver se conseguia enxergar um cabelo castanho meio encaracolado, ou suas pernas perfeitas. Nada. Merda. Agora estava excitado enquanto Kate entrava. Quando ouvi a porta se abrir, eu virei e me sentei novamente, ajustando minha gravata.

- Aqui está Sr. Cullen. – ela disse enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior, tentando imitar Bella.

Queria rir em sua cara e dizer que ela nunca poderia ser Bella. Eu simplesmente acenei e sorri, pegando o pacote de sua mão e a assisti sair. Quando estava sozinho, peguei um estilete e cortei o durex. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que isto poderia ser, ou porque Bella recusou-se a me avisar que estivera lá. Eu abri a caixa e encarei-a confuso. Tinha um pedaço de papel branco escrito com os garranchos de Bella. Eu ri baixo e peguei o recado, lendo o que ele dizia.

_SR. CULLEN_

_Bem, bem, bem, olá senhor Cullen. Meu nome é Isabella Cullen, mas você pode dirigir-se a mim como Mestra ou Madame._

Mas o quê...?

_Eu tenho certeza que você está pensando porque eu estou lhe mandando esta caixa, e tenha certeza de que quando você terminar de ler isto você irá compreender. Esta caixa contém as coisas que você precisará para suas aventuras hoje. Se você relembrar de nossa conversa há algumas semanas, você entenderá._

Eu queria rir, mas eu não podia. Ela estava falando sério? Mestra? Então, repentinamente a conversa que eu tive com ela há algumas semanas invadiu minha mente.

**- Edward, diga-me uma fantasia que você sempre quis fazer. – Bella pediu enquanto eu corria meus dedos por sua coluna, deitado atrás dela.**

**Eu soltei um riso abafado.**

**- O que você quer dizer?**

**- Diga-me uma fantasia. Nós sempre fazemos as que eu quero.**

**- Hum, eu não sei Bella.**

**- Ah, vamos lá. Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.**

**Isto era verdade. Eu podia. E eu sabia disso. Eu suspirei e concordei.**

**- Tudo bem, eu gostaria que você me dominasse uma vez.**

**- Eu? – ela riu.**

**- Sim, Bella. Eu quero que você me diga o que fazer, me diga quando posso vir ou não.**

O resto da conversa se resumia a risadas e suspiros, até que dormimos. Ela realmente iria fazer isso? Eu encarei o pedaço de papel e sorri maliciosamente. Ela tinha que está brincando. E como se ela estivesse ali no mesmo aposento que eu, a próxima linha me provava que estava enganado.

_Senhor Cullen isto não é uma brincadeira. Isso é sério e se você não seguir minhas instruções você será punido._

Eu me arrepiei com a luxúria. Merda. Ela estava falando sério. Agora minha excitação estava a ponto de explodir. Obrigada, Bella.

_Você irá colocar as roupas nesta caixa e então dizer a garotinha Kate, que você tirará o resto do dia de folga. Compreendeu? Ótimo. Então vamos indo e siga o próximo passo._

Eu coloquei o recado na mesa e olhei dentro da caixa. Estava feliz por ela não ter colocado uma tanguinha nem nada disso ali dentro. Ali estava meu jeans favorito e uma camisa que usava para trabalhar. Lambi meus lábios e balancei a cabeça. O que minha esposa estava tramando? Vesti-me nas roupas que ela havia mandado e dobrei meu terno dentro do pacote. Agarrando o papel, coloquei a caixa debaixo de meu braço e juntei minhas coisas, remexendo minhas chaves em minha mão, conforme andava para fora do meu escritório.

- Kate, eu vou tirar o resto do dia de folga. – eu disse, abaixando a caixa a minha frente, evitando que ela pudesse ver alguma coisa.

Kate acenou e sorriu.

- Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Cullen. Vejo-te na segunda.

Acenei e caminhei até o elevador, abrindo o papel enquanto ele descia.

_Bom trabalho, Senhor Cullen. Sua próxima tarefa é ir até seu carro e depois dirigir até este endereço._

Ao chegar ao lobby, caminhei até o estacionamento, dizendo a todos a mesma coisa 'tenha um bom fim de semana'. Quando cheguei à garagem, andei até o volvo e entrei, suspirando. Eu estava muito tenso. Então era melhor ir logo até Bella e descobrir o que ela estava tramando. Liguei o rádio enquanto saía de minha vaga e dirigia até o endereço.

Quando cheguei ao lugar, olhei pela janela. A chuva batia no vidro enquanto sorria de lado. "La Perla"**¹**. O que raios Bella estava fazendo? Eu saí e olhei para sua ultima instrução.

_Ora, ora Senhor Cullen. Você gosta de lingerie, não é?_

Eu zombei. Calada, Bella.

_Não dê risada, porque eu sei que você acabou de fazê-lo. Não deixe acontecer novamente. Agora, entre e pergunte ao caixa pelo seu próximo envelope._

Caminhei até as portas e as abri. O perfume me atacou, pisquei e inspirei profundamente.

- Olá senhor. Como eu posso lhe ser útil? – perguntou a caixa enquanto me aproximava.

Eu sorri o mais deslumbrantemente possível.

- Hum, minha esposa deixou algum envelope para mim?

A caixa sorriu maliciosamente e agarrou um envelope que era envolvido por um enorme laço vermelho.

- Edward Cullen? – eu acenei. – Bem, senhor Cullen, sua esposa me instruiu a dizê-lo que antes de ganhar o envelope, você precisaria escolher alguma coisa.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Sério?

- Sim senhor.

Caminhei entre as lingeries e procurei algo legal. Havia muitas coisas brancas e pretas, mas eu não queria aquilo. Eu queria azul. Bella ficava arrebatadora em azul; seu tom de pele contrastava com a cor. Avistei um sutiã azul royal entre as araras. Havia um pequeno laço no meio e a calcinha era quase inexistente. Isso. Estava sorrindo totalmente bobo.

- Encontrou algo, senhor? – perguntou a caixa quando retornei. Eu acenei e sorri.

- Sim. Quanto é?

Enquanto decidimos o preço, ela me entregou o envelope.

- Foi um prazer, senhor.

Dei as costas a ela e voltei para o Volvo, abrindo o recado enquanto sentava no banco.

_Edward. Muito obrigada por me comprar isto! Eu irei utilizá-la em breve, mas não hoje. Tenho outros planos. Eu quero que você venha para casa. Vai ter um envelope esperando por você._

Sorri e dei partida no carro, meu corpo tremendo pela antecipação. Enquanto eu dirigia, eu pensava em todas as coisas que Bella estava fazendo. Por que La Perla? Ela sabia que eu adorava quando Alice a arrastava para fazer compras. Deus. Eu amava. Especialmente quando ela chegava em casa e modelava tudo que havia comprador. Mas a ultima vez fora a quatro semanas atrás, vinte e oito dias... Oh, pare com isso. Pensei comigo, tendo certeza que necessitava parar de calcular o tempo que Bella esteve nua.

Mais cedo do que esperava, estava estacionando à frente da casa. O carro dela parado na garagem, perto da cesta de basquete. Eu ri enquanto me lembrava de Bella, Emmett e eu jogando. Fora ambos contra mim, o que era totalmente injusto, considerando o tamanho de meu irmão.

Andei até a porta dos fundos e a encontrei trancada.

- Mas que raios, Bella! – foi minha resposta imediata. Então, eu caminhei até a porta da frente e encontrei um recado colado a ela. Agarrei-o e abri.

_Você está seguindo minhas instruções até agora, mas você pode continuar? Entre e suba as escadas. Eu estou esperando. Não me faça ficar aqui por muito tempo._

Abri a porta e adentrei a casa. Tudo cheirava a Bella e... Biscoitos. Eu lambi meus lábios. Comecei a imaginar como seria o gosto de Bella com massa de biscoitos seria. Os degraus rangiam com meu peso enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao nosso quarto. Uma luz escapava por debaixo da porta. Três passos, dois passos, um passo. Inspirei colocando minha mão na maçaneta.

- Entre. – ouvi uma voz ronronar.

Eu tremi novamente enquanto abria a porta. O que eu vi, não era nada do que eu esperava.

Bella estava próxima a cama com uma perna apoiada nela e a outra a sustentando. Botas de couro negro cobriam suas pernas até suas coxas. Um espartilho preto envolvia seu corpo e seus seios estavam firmemente juntos, fazendo-os levantar cada vez que ela respirava. Ela vestia meias arrastão e uma mínima calcinha preta com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Havia também cinta ligas vermelhas que seguravam a meia no lugar. Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo por seus ombros. Seus lábios estavam num vermelho sangue e os olhos negros e dilatados. Oh. Meu. Bom. Deus. Eu quase gozei quando a vi. Ela brincava com um chicote nas mãos, enquanto ela lambia os lábios.

- Senhor Cullen.

- Bella. – eu engoli em seco.

- Tsc. Tsc. Eu já não lhe disse a maneira que você deveria me chamar?

- Sim, mestra.

- Muito melhor, Cullen. Agora, o que você comprou para mim? – ela apontou para a sacola em minha mão e eu sorri.

- Eu te comprei algo, mestra.

- Que dedicado, querido. Deixe-me ver.

Seu tom de demando fez meu pênis pulsar. Atravessei os três passos que nos separavam e entreguei a sacola, sorrindo.

Ela pegou-a e lambeu os lábios.

- Tire esse sorriso da sua cara e fique de joelhos.

Eu imediatamente cai em meus joelhos, sem saber ao certo se foi por que ela mandou ou se meu pau ficou pesado demais. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto abria a sacola e puxava meu presente.

- Querido, é maravilhoso. Você será recompensado.

Estremeci e sentei, olhando para cima. Quando Bella terminou de admirar a lingerie, ela caminhou até o closet e a pendurou. Voltou a posição que estava, enquanto desenrolava o chicote. Tive tempo suficiente para admirar suas pernas.

- Edward, desça o zíper de minhas botas. – concordei e levei meus dedos até o zíper, mas levei uma chicotada leve. Sabia que ela nunca me machucaria. Encarei-a. – Eu disse, desça o zíper de minhas botas.

- Mas eu...

- Edward, desça o zíper corretamente. – encarei-a por um momento e então olhei sua bota. – Faça com os dentes, Edward. – olhei-a enquanto ela me encarava.

Lambendo meus lábios, envolvi seu tornozelo com minhas mãos enquanto meus dentes se agarraram na pequena protuberância do sapato e deslizei minha cabeça para baixo. Seu corpo tremeu, traindo-a conforme eu passava meus lábios por sua perna.

- Bom menino. – ela sussurrou, batendo no topo de minha cabeça. Ela retirou por completo a bota, e eu pude então ver, o contraste da meia com sua pele. – Agora, remova sua camisa. – fiz o que ela me pediu num rompante e atirei-a em algum lugar atrás de mim. Ela sorriu de canto e trouxe sua outra perna para cima, fazendo a mesma coisa que fizera com a outra. – Desça o zíper, Edward.

Confirmei e levei meu lábios até a protuberância, repetindo o que havia feito em sua outra perna. Quando terminei, minha ereção estava contra o zíper de meu jeans, fazendo-me ligeiramente desconfortável.

Bella jogou suas botas no closet e ficou de frente para mim. Minha cabeça ficava logo abaixo de seus seios.

- Agora, quando eu me virar, você vai desamarrar meu espartilho. – ela sussurrou, ficando de costas.

Quando estava completamente virada, eu sentei e desamarrei os laços. Foram os minutos mais longos de minha vida. O couro caiu de seu peito e isso me permitiu ver sua pele perfeita que cobria suas costas. Assisti seus ombros se mover enquanto ela novamente ficava de frente a mim. Seus seios eram tão incríveis... Perfeitos. Eles cabiam exatamente em minhas mãos.

Inspirei pesadamente e lutei contra a vontade de deslizar minha língua através de seu externo.

- Agora... – ela começou, correndo seus dedos por meus cabelos. – Tire sua calça e boxer e suba na cama. – então eu o fiz, ficando de pé e desfazendo meu cinto. Deslizei minhas roupas e sentei na ponta da cama, esperando por instruções. – Deite. – empurrou meu ombro.

- Sim, mestra. – eu sussurrei enquanto deitava.

Ela me centralizou na cama, separando meus membros. Agarrei as barras da cabeceira da cama enquanto assisti-a ir até a cômoda e procurar algo em sua gaveta de lingeries. Quando ela retornou, ela segurava alguns itens. Eu não conseguia os identificar de onde eu estava.

- Eu irei lhe amarrar na cama, Edward. Não atinja nenhum orgasmo, ou será severamente punido. – senti sua pele quente entrar em contato com meu tornozelo enquanto ela me amarra. Quando estava satisfeita, ergueu-se entre minhas pernas. Eu olhei para minha ereção e tremi.

Deus. Se ela me tocasse, eu provavelmente iria chegar ao meu limite. O incomodo era doloroso. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim enquanto se virava e desprendia a cinta liga. Virando, seu bumbum ficou completamente de frente para meu rosto, ela começou a deslizar as meias, curvando. Gemi quando vi a pequena fita da calcinha entre suas nádegas. Eu queria agarrar aquele pequeno pedaço de pano e rasgá-lo. Merda. Ela riu entre os dentes calmamente e repetiu suas ações até estar livre de ambas as meias.

De frente para mim, ela notou o quão duro eu estava. Pulsante. Ela trouxe um de seus pés para minha perna, e começou a deslizá-lo para cima. Somente aquilo já me fazia gemer. Meus olhos rolaram, fechando-se.

- Abra os olhos Edward. – eu lutei para continuar focado. – Eu disse abra seus olhos Edward. – lutei contra minhas pálpebras e abri apenas para ver seu pé entrando em contato com meu pulsante pênis.

- Oh Deus. – gemi, arqueando minhas costas. Bella trouxe seus dedos ao redor de meu membro, e seus pequenos dedos se enroscando em meu pênis.

- Você é tão bom quando está embaixo. – ela sussurrou lambendo os lábios. Antes que eu pudesse apreciar o toque, ela retirou seu pé e riu enquanto deslizou a língua sobre minhas coxas. Eu senti meu falo endurecer ainda mais. Merda. Aquilo era possível? – Edward, isso aqui é sobre o que eu quero. Só eu. Você não pode vir enquanto eu não disser que você pode, você não pode fechar seus olhos, a não ser que eu deixe. E o principal, você não pode gemer. – lutei contra o desejo de grunhir enquanto ela me falava isso e se aproximava de minha face.

Ela hesitou em meu rosto antes de virar sua bunda para a parede e sua face encarar minha ereção. Eu me senti prestes a explodir.

- Eu vou me masturbar em sua face, e você vai me ajudar. – ela sussurrou ajoelhando-se. Sua feminilidade estava brilhando. Para mim. Sentia o calor irradiando de sua vagina enquanto ela sentava em meu peito e colocava-se cada vez mais perto, meus lábios quase a tocando. Eu os lambi, cheirando-a. Sim, Deus. Ela arqueou as costas enquanto eu comecei a provocar seus lábios inferiores. Bella pulou quando sentiu meus dentes roçaram em sua entrada. Suguei tudo em minha boca, lambendo e então os deixando sair de dentro de minha boca.

Ficando em pé e olhando-me, ela virou de frente e criando um V com seus dedos, Bella separou seus lábios para mim. Eu a devorei, lambendo de cima a baixo, precisamente em seu clitóris. Circulei minha língua naquele ponto, aplicando pressão e então quase não a tocando. Bella começou a gemer, apertando meu ombro esquerdo.

- Sim. – ela suspirou.

Seus quadris começaram a rebolar em minha face e eu penetrei minha língua dentro dela. Seus músculos tendo espasmos enquanto ela impelia sua vagina em minha boca e puxava meus cabelos.

- Coma. – exigiu, gemendo alto. Eu fiz o mesmo em sua feminilidade impossibilitado de segurar. Ela saiu de perto rapidamente, batendo em meu peito com o chicote. – Eu disse para você não gemer, a não ser que eu dissesse que podia. Eu disse? – ela me perguntou entre minhas pernas.

- Não. – eu balancei minha cabeça.

- Não o quê?

- Não mestra.

- Não disse mesmo. Agora você não vai provar.

Ela disse enquanto deslizava para baixo em meu corpo. Eu queria reclamar, mas não podia. Eu assisti ela sentar em minhas coxas. Oh Deus. Ela ia…? Ela prensou sua vagina completamente encharcada em minha pele e começou a rebolar. A fascinação me atingiu enquanto a via chegar ao orgasmo. Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para trás enquanto gemia.

- Cristo. Eu amo suas coxas.

Sorrindo e ficando em pé, permitindo que eu e ela víssemos minha perna molhada com seus sucos. Eu queria lamber, eu queria beber. Eu me mexi ligeiramente na cama, resmungando. Ela riu.

- Quer um pouco?

Eu concordei o mais rápido possível. Seu dedo indicador tocou o lugar e ela limpou um pouco e então o trouxe para minha boca. Suguei-o em minha boca gemendo sentindo seu gosto. Ela retirou o dedo e grunhiu.

- Eu disse? – droga! Não.

- Não mestra. – ela sorriu

- Hunf. Eu vou deixar passar desta vez, só porque você me comprou aquela magnífica lingerie. Não vou lhe punir com o chicote.

Bella ficou em pé e andou até a cômoda mais uma vez. Quando voltou ela tinha um vibrador em sua mão. Eu quase gemi novamente.

- Mas, por causa de seu erro bobo você vai me ver-me auto-masturbar mais uma vez. Se você for bonzinho... – ela caminhou até a cadeira que estava ao lado da cama. Eu me movimentei na cama desesperadamente. – Eu posso deixar você me fuder.

Eu tentei me soltar enquanto ela sentava e separava as pernas num V. Sua vagina estava maravilhosa. Depilada, perfeita. Lambi meus lábios. Eu queria. Meus olhos deviam estar negros desde que começamos. Ela olhou-me enquanto pressionou o vibrador em sua vagina e provocando sua entrada. MERDA BELLA! Eu queria gritar. Eu iria morrer. Senti-me zonzo com a minha dureza. Seus gemidos e resmungos ficaram cada vez mais altos enquanto ela atingia o orgasmo. Quando ela finalmente chegou, seu corpo tremeu e contorceu. Eu me movi novamente, resmungando.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou como se não tivesse ficado olhando para mim todo o tempo. Eu olhei para ela e lambi meus lábios, puxando as amarras.

- Por favor!

- Por favor o quê? – Bella sorriu enquanto ficava em pé.

Eu gemi movimentando meus quadris, tentando aliviar a dor.

- Por favor, mestra. Deixe-me te foder! – Bella sorriu e lambeu seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por meus braços para desfazer as amarras.

Eu agarrei-a pela cintura e empurrei-a na cadeira que ela tinha se masturbado. Eu grunhi em seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo.

- Oh, Edward. – ela gemeu quando eu impeli para seu interior. Tão. Apertada.

Eu sabia que não duraria muito, mas eu tinha que me segurar. Comecei movendo-me rapidamente dentro dela. Seus músculos contraindo-se ao meu redor, lubrificados.

- Bella. – gemi alto, segurando suas pernas no alto, penetrando-a cada vez mais forte enquanto assistia seus seios balançar com cada movimento.

- Edward. Deus... Eu vou. Oh! – ela gemeu gozando ao meu redor. Bati dentro dela e então saí, girando-a em direção a cama. Ela deve ter acertado algum abajur com as pernas, porque eu ouvi ao se quebrando. Eu não me importei. A virei de frente para a cama fazendo com que sua bunda estivesse à minha frente.

Bella colocou suas mãos espalmadas na cama e abriu as pernas. Enterrei-me dentro dela. Com cada movimento ela movia mais perto da cama. Agarrei sua coxa, fazendo sua perna dobrar e apoiar no colchão, isso a abriu ainda mais e eu pude ir mais fundo acertando um novo ponto. Ela guinchou em êxtase quando a toquei ali.

- Sim! Sim! Aí! – gemeu.

- Aqui? – rosnei, saindo e entrando firmemente atingindo-a novamente.

- Sim! Deus, Edward! Mais forte!

Gemi ao sentir meu estômago contorcer. Meu orgasmo quase explodindo. Quando os músculos começaram a ter espasmos novamente, eu a senti vir, a quarta vez naquela tarde. Momentos depois que ela gritou, eu gemi, impelindo cada vez menos conforme eu me derramava dentro dela. Quando eu acabei, colapsei na cama ao seu lado, enquanto ela se jogava para cima de mim. Sua respiração saindo em choramingos como a minha.

- Oh meu Deus. – ela disse olhando para mim.

Olhei para o teto sorrindo.

- Na verdade, meu nome é Edward.

* * *

**the end.**

**N/T: ¹ -** La Perla é uma marca famosa de lingeries.

Então espero a reviews de vocês, acho que vale a pena não?

Para aqueles que gostam de lemons, deveriam chechar minha fanfic, Turbulências de Primeira Classe. Capitulos recheados de lemons!

Beijos.

Kate Simon Cullen


End file.
